One Last Chance
by Mr. Steal Yo Gurl
Summary: Humphrey sees Kate and Garth's wedding from a cliff. He is so heartbroken that all he thinks about is Kate. His friends try to pull him out of this deppresion, but fail at doing so. Will a song on the top of Moonlight Howl Rock with Kate give Humphrey one last chance at love? THIS IS GOING TO BE A FULL STORY NOW!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Everyone!**

**THIS IS NOW A STORY! I want to make this one just for Kate and Humphrey because I never write about them! Anyways, let's get on with the story!**

_Humphrey's POV _

I sat there on the cliff that was overlooking Kate and Garth's wedding. My heart feltlike it has been stepped on and thrown into a stampede of caribou. I saw them touch noses and I just lost it. I started to sob uncontrolably.

"Why do I have to love her so much!" I asked myself while crying.

"Hey Humphrey" a unknowned voice said from behing me. I jumped up and nearly fell off the cliff I was on. I turned around and saw my three bestfriends, Shakey, Mooch, and Salty.

"Oh, Hey guys" I said gloomily. They looked at me with sad expressions on thier face.

"Come on! Cheer up buddy, theres plenty of more fish in the sea!" Salty said trying to cheer me up.

"Yeah, but the only fish I want is over there marrying that guy Garth" I said looking back at the wedding seeing everyone celebrating.

"You know the rules Humphrey, us Omegas can't marry Alphas" Shakey said trying t reason with me. I didn't look back at him when he said this. I was still really upset over the marriage.

"Come on, Humphrey! I know what can cheer you up! Log Sledding!" Mooch said wagging his tail excitedly.

"Fine" I said reluctanly.

Me and the guys went log sledding for the rest of the day but it still didn't cheer me up. I kept thinking about Kate and how we log sledded to get away from the bears on the mountain. We finally stopped and everyone wanted to go home and sleep, except for me. I couldn't take it anymore of hiding all my emotions in anymore. I walked all the way to the top Moonlight Howl Rock. I got to the very peak and cleared my thoat and started to sing.

_**PLAIN WHITE T'S: 1,2,3,4**_

Give me more loving than I've ever had  
Make it all better when I'm feeling sad  
Tell me I'm special even when I know I'm not  
Make it feel good when it hurts so bad  
Barely get mad  
I'm so glad I found you  
I love being around you  
You make it easy

It's as easy as 1-2-1-2-3-4  
There's only  
ONE thing (one)  
TWO do (two)  
THREE words (three)  
FOUR you... (four)  
(I love you) I love you  
There's only  
ONE way (one)  
TWO say (two)  
Those THREE words (three)  
And that's what I'll do... (four)  
(I love you) I love you

Give me more loving from the very start  
Piece me back together when I fall apart  
Tell me things you never even tell your closest friends  
Make it feel good when it hurts so bad  
The best that I've had  
And I'm so glad I found you  
I love being around you  
You make it easy

It's as easy as 1-2-1-2-3-4  
There's only  
ONE thing (one)  
TWO do (two)  
THREE words (three)  
FOUR you... (four)  
(I love you) I love you  
There's only  
ONE way (one)  
TWO say (two)  
Those THREE words (three)  
And that's what I'll do... (four)  
(I love you) I love you  
(I love you) I love you

You make it easy  
It's as easy as 1-2-1-2-3-4  
There's only  
ONE thing  
TWO do  
THREE words  
FOUR you...  
(I love you) I love you  
There's only  
ONE way  
TWO say  
Those THREE words  
And that's what I'll do...  
(I love you) I love you  
(I love you) I love you  
1-2-3-4  
I love you  
(I love you) I love you

_Kate's POV_

I woke up in Garth and I's den from a beautiful howl. It sounded just like Humphrey's. His howl is so amazing. I looked to the right and saw Garth still snoring loudly. Why did I have to marry him? He is so cocky and rude. I much rather marry Humphrey, he's so handsome, caring, and loving towards everyone he meets. Speaking of Humphrey I want to see him right now. I got up and snuck away from Garth and I's den towards Humphrey's beautiful howl. I walked fro about four minutes and saw Humphrey on top of Moonlight Howl Rock. I snuck up the mountain and behind Humphrey. He finished the song and I started to speak.

"Humphrey, who was that for?" I said while walking up behind him after hearing him sing that lovely song. He jumped up startled and calmed down realizing it was only me.

"Well Kate...It's uhh" Humphrey said while shuffling his feet like he did on the train. This is must what he wanted to tell me on the train, but I jumped off before he could finish.

_Humphrey's POV_

That's it! No more missed chances! I'm telling her my true feelings.

"Well, Kate it's about..you. I loved you Kate from the very first time I laid eyes on you. You were so beautiful, caring, and loving towards everyone you met. I wanted to tell you on the train going home to Jasper, but I missed my chance. Now, I lost you to another wolf" I said closing my eyes eagerly waiting for a response. But a response I didn't get. I got a kiss instead. It was two minutes long of passionate kissing then she pulled away.

"Humphrey, you have no idea how long I've been waiting for that" Kate said smiling warmly at me. I didn't respond. I was still dazed from what just happened.

She giggled cutely and said "Same time tomorrow night?".

I smiled warmly at her and said "It's a date!". She kissed me one last time and ran back to her and Garth's den.

"Wow, I may still have one last chance with her" I said as I laid on my back and stared at the stars.

_Kate's POV_

"Yes! I may have one last chance at love!" I said to myself as I sprinted back from Moonlight Howl Rock towards me and Garth's den.

**THIS IS NOW A STORY! Anyways, please favorite, follow, and review this story!**

**Mr. Steal Yo Gurl logging off**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Everyone! **

**I heard you're reviews on my Author's Log and I will make this into a story! Thank you guys for voting! Anyway, let's get on with the story!**

_Humphrey's POV_

I woke up on the top of Moonlight Howl Rock. I forget for a second about what happened last night, but then I finally remembered. As soon as I remembered my face lit up like a Christmas tree. My stomach startled to rubble and I decided to go eat breakfast. When I got to the feeding grounds I saw my three best friends.

"Hey Salty, Shakey, and Mooch!" I called out to them. They had confused expressions on their faces when they heard the excitement in my voice.

"Woah, What happened to the sad, depressed Humphrey we left after log-sledding yesterday?" Mooch asked confused.

"Well...some, uh, things happened" I said trying not to sound suspicious. They all looked at me funny.

"What "things" happened after we left?" Shakey asked suspiciously.

"Nothing important" I said quickly, too quickly because they all got a lot more suspicious.

"Humphrey, we all knew you long enough to know that you are lying to us" Salty said. He was right, I couldn't lie about anything to these guys.

"Fine, I'll tell you" I finally said. They all smiled and laid down waiting for me to start the story.

I told them the whole story. From when i started to sing, to when Kate kissed me. I left out the part about our date tonight though.

"Woah, dude! You're in there with Kate, dude!" Salty said cheering me on.

"Hahaha! Yeah isn't it awesome!" I said smiling hard.

"Humphrey, you sly dog!" Shakey said giving me a high five.

"Thanks guys, but she still has a mate" I said remembering Kate and Garth's wedding.

"Humphrey, you just got to show Kate that you love her and she will be yours, man!" Mooch said encouraging me.

"Yeah, but I don't know how Eve and Winston will feel about Kate divorcing Garth for me" I said thinking what would Eve would do to me.

"Don't worry, dude! It'll work out in the end" Salty said patting me on the back.

"Yeah I hope so. Anyway, let's get some food! I'm starving!" I said walking towards the feeding grounds with my friends walking behind me.

_Kate's POV_

I woke up late to Alpha duties.

"Crap! I'm late" I said while looking to the left looking for Garth.

"Hey! Garth wake up! We are going to be late!" I said nudging him with my nose.

"What? Where? When? Hey what's the deal?" Garth said angrily at Kate for waking him up.

"We are going to be late!" I said angrily back.

"Oh God! My dad is going to kill me!" Garth said running out of the den.

"Wow, thank's for the help mate!" I said sarcastically at Garth before he ran out. I got up quickly and ran to Head Alpha Den. When I got there Garth already was out running to his post.

"Hey! I'm here!" I said running into the Alpha's den.

"Kate, I was thinking you are Garth had too much fun last night and that's why you were late" My winked at me jokingly.

"Dad!" I yelled at him. I would never do that with Garth.

"Kidding! Anyway, your duty is to patrol the Western border of the pack till midday" My dad said commandingly. I walked out and towards the western border. On my way there I walked into Humphrey and his friends.

**Chapter 2 done! I hope you like it! Please, Review, and Follow this story!**

**Mr. Steal Yo Gurl logging off**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Everyone!**

**I wrote this chapter 4 times today! It should've been updated 6 or 7 hours ago! BTW I heard you guys ad I'm going to keep on going with this story! Also, thinking about changing this into a M story. What do you think? Anyways, let's get with the story! **

_Humphrey's POV_

My friends and I were walking towards the feeding ground when we saw Kate. "Well this is going to be fun" I thought to myself as Kate walked up to us.

"Humphrey" Kate said bringing me into a hug.

"Are we still on for tonight?" Kate whispered in my ear. I smiled at this.

"Of course" I whispered back. She yelped with glee and licked my muzzle and said "See you tonight" in a seductive voice. I blushed completely red when she said this.

"See you guys later!" Kate yelled towards my friends who were behind me. Kate turned around and started to walk over to the Western Border.

We started to walk over to the feeding grounds and finally got there. After we ate all the omegas played a couple rounds of berry ball in the forrest. After that we had a log sledding race. I won every race easily because I was the best at it. When we finally finshed it was about 8:00 PM. I finally realized me and Kate had a date tonight.

"Oh shit! I have a date!" I said to myself as I ran towards Moonlight Howl Rock. I got there in under four minutes flat. I looked up on the mountain and saw Kate by her self. I quickly scurried up the mountain.

"Hey Kate!" I said slowly jogging towards her. She smiled at me.

"I was scared you wouldn't show" Kate joked walking towards me. I laughed at this.

"Why would I miss a date with the most beautiful Alpha ever?" I said smiling at her. She blushed mad red when I said this.

"Aw thanks, cutie" She said walking straight up to me and kissing me passionately for a couple minutes. I finally pulled away stunned.

"Woah! That was amazing!" I said with my face lit up with happiness. Kate laughed at this.

She responded sarcastically "I know". I laughed a bit.

"Well, what song do you want to see tonight?" I asked. She thought for a minute.

"Well it goes a bit like this..." Kate said. After she said this she started to sing. I joined in midway through the song.

Lately I been, I been losing sleep  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard  
Said no more counting dollars  
We'll be counting stars  
Yeah, we'll be counting stars

I see this life  
Like a swinging vine  
Swing my heart across the line  
In my face is flashing signs  
Seek it out and ye shall find

Old, but I'm not that old  
Young, but I'm not that bold  
And I don't think the world is sold  
I'm just doing what we're told

I feel something so right  
By doing the wrong thing  
And I feel something so wrong  
By doing the right thing  
I couldn't lie, couldn't lie, couldn't lie  
Everything that kills me makes me feel alive

Lately I been, I been losing sleep (hey!)  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard (hey!)  
Said no more counting dollars  
We'll be counting stars  
Lately I been, I been losing sleep (hey!)  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard (hey!)  
Said no more counting dollars  
We'll be, we'll be counting stars

I feel the love  
And I feel it burn  
Down this river every turn  
Hope is our four letter word  
Make that money  
Watch it burn

Old, but I'm not that old  
Young, but I'm not that bold  
And I don't think the world is sold  
I'm just doing what we're told

And I feel something so wrong  
By doing the right thing  
I couldn't lie, couldn't lie, couldn't lie  
Everything that drowns me makes me wanna fly

Lately I been, I been losing sleep (hey!)  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard  
Said no more counting dollars  
We'll be counting stars  
Lately I been, I been losing sleep (hey!)  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard (hey!)  
Said no more counting dollars  
We'll be, we'll be counting stars

Oh, oh, oh.

Take that money  
Watch it burn  
Sing in the river  
The lessons I learned

Everything that kills me makes me feel alive

Lately I been, I been losing sleep (hey!)  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard (hey!)  
Said no more counting dollars  
We'll be counting stars  
Lately I been, I been losing sleep  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard  
Said no more counting dollars  
We'll be, we'll be counting stars

Take that money  
Watch it burn  
Sing in the river  
The lessons I learned

Our voices matched perfectly. They say if your voice and your mates voices go together perfectly that means you'll soul mates. I never really believed in that stuff, but now I know what they mean. I coud've stayed there for a century just singing with her, but I heard a twig break from behind me. I looked behind me and all I saw was Garth jump out on top of me. He pinned me and slashed me in the head leaving through huge deep scratches. All I saw was blood oozing out of the cuts. I could hear screaming from Kate in the background "Get off him, Garth!". I was losing blood quickly and knew I was going to die there and then.

"Goodbye, Humphrey" is all Garth said before I blacked out. \

**Chapter 3 done! What happened to Humphrey and is he dead? Read the next chapter to find out! BTW please give me thoughts on changing this to a M story! I want to know how you guys feel! Anyway, please Review, Favorite, and Follow this story!**

**Mr. Steal Yo Gurl logging off**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Everyone!**

**I'm here with chapter 4! I've decided to maybe make a sequel to this! I don't know! Let's see how many people read this first then I'll decide. BTW this chapter goes out to The War Hound because he gave me this idea for the chapter! Anyways, here's Chapter 4!**

_Kate's POV_

I watched as Garth beat up the love of my life. I saw his body fall limp in Garth's paw and watched as Garth went to deliver the final fatal blow, but before he could another huge Alpha that had grey fur and a white underbelly, just like Humphrey, that I never seen before jumped out and pinned Garth before he could kill Humphrey. The mystery wolf quickly jabbed Garth in the temple temporarily knocking him out. The wolf ran back to Humphrey picking him up on his back and jogged over to me.

"Excuse me, wheres is your pack healer!" he said frantically. I was absolutely stunned by this.

"If you don't answer me this wolf may die, now please tell me where is your pack healer!" the wolf yelled loudly. I quickly snapped out of my confusion.

"Follow me!" I quickly said sprinting towards the pack healer. The wolf closely followed behind. We finally got there and ran inside the den.

"Excuse me! Anyone here?!" He yelled throughout the den. Then finally Marisa, the pack healer, came from the back den and saw Humphrey laying on the wolf.

"What happened!" she said noticing Humphrey. The mystery wolf laid Humphrey down.

"No time to explain! Can you help him?" he asked.

"Yes! but i need you two to leave!" she said quickly pushing us out. The last thing I saw of Humphrey was his lifeless face on the den floor. I mouthed "I love you" to him. I started to sob loudly.

"Hey, what's wrong?" the wolf asked confused.

"It was all my fault, if I didn't howl with him Gar-" he cut me short.

"You were howling with him?" the wolf said almost sounding impressed.

"Yeah, I love him, but I had a arranged marriage to unite the packs and I never got to be with him" I said sobbing like a baby.

"Oh, so I guess that wolf attacking Humphrey was your mate, huh?" the wolf asked.

"Yes, I'm so scared, I don't want my best friend and love of my life to die!" I cried with my eyes starting to turn red from the amount of tears coming out.

"Don't worry, knowing Humphrey, he will make it through this easily" he said with a caring voice, kind of like Humphrey. I cheered up when he said this. He was right, knowing Humphrey he will push through this.

"By the way, how do you know Humphrey?" I asked realizing I never saw him around this pack. His face saddened when I said this.

"You don't have to tell me, if you don't want to" I said trying to comfort him. He cheered up a little but not that much.

He then said to me "My name is Johnny, Humphrey's brother".

**What a twist, right? Hahaha! Thanks for reading! Please review, favorite, follow this story! Also, do you guy's want a sequel to this story when I finish it?**

**Mr. Steal Yo Gurl logging off**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey Everyone!**

**I'm sorry I'm updating so late! I was playing basketball and broke one of my ribs! It's ok because I'm fine! Anyway, let's get on with the story.**

_Kate's POV_

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" I asked not believing what I heard. Humphrey told me that his brother died with his parents when a enemy wolf pack wiped them out.

"Yep, I'm Humphrey's brother" Johnny said smiling.

"Humphrey told me you were dead" I said explaining why I am so surprised.

His ears went flat and he looked at the ground and said "Yeah, well let me explain why he thinks that".

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Johnny's POV_

I was just back from Alpha school when a enemy pack attacked. I was in the den with Humphrey, he was only one month old, playing a game with him when my dad ran in.

"John! The wolves are attacking!" my dad Ben said with a worried face.

"Johnny, take Humphrey out to the forest and away from here, now!" my mom said while looking out the den and seeing our alphas getting destroyed by the other pack.

"But mom, I can-" my mom cut me off.

"No John, now!" she said picking up Humphrey and handing him to me. I looked into his frosty blue eyes and saw fear.

"Ok, but I'll come back after and help you guys!" I yelled before I ran off into the forest with Humphrey. I got pretty far away from the pack and finally put him down.

"Ok Humphrey I want you to run as far as you can to the West and don't stop until you get to the Western Pack, Ok?" I said still worried about my parents. He nodded his head up and down.

"Ok, don't worry I will come and find you later" I said hugging him one last time and ran back to my pack. I got to the pack and his was quiet. I looked around and saw blood and dead wolves everywhere. All I thought was "Shit! Where's Mom and Dad". I ran into my den and saw them lying on the den floor lifeless. I jogged over and looked at them. I were all bloody and I couldn't feel a pulse. I started to cry.

"Why! Why does this have to happen to me?" I said sobbing loudly. Just then my father Ben opened his eyes.

"Dad!" I said with a surprised look and still crying hard.

"Johnny boy, don't cry"he said with a warm voice.

"I can't dad, I don't think I can live without you and mom" I said crying into my dad's fur.

"Sure you can Johnny, you're a great Alpha and your mom and I are proud of you, but I want to ask you to take care of Humphrey. He's only a pup and he needs somebody right now more than us" my dad said with his paw around my neck.

"Ok dad!" I said still sobbing. He smiled at me.

"Thanks son, I love you" he said while closing his eyes and breathing in one more time. He was now dead.

"I love you, too Dad" I said lying across him and sobbing. I cried like this for a whole hour when I finally realized "Where's Humphrey". I ran back to the place I left him and went West. I went as fast as I could and never found him.

_**End Of Flashback**_

"That's why he thinks I died, but I found his scent today in the woods trying to find food and followed it. When I saw your mate on top of Humphrey I lost it. I didn't want to lose Humphrey again" I said with a sad tone in my voice.

_Kate's POV_

Wow. Johnny has really been through a rough life. Johnny and I sat in silence on the outside of the healers den for a minute or two. When the pack healer came out.

"Humphrey's awake now, you can see him" she said with a smile. Thank god! I don't think I could go on with him not in my life. Johnny and I walked in. I saw him and he was scratching his head like something didn't feel right.

"Humphrey!" I yelled and hugged him. I broke away and he had a confused look on his face.

He said "My sorry ma'am, but I don't think I know you".

**Woah! Why doesn't Humphrey know who she is? Read next chapter to find out! **

**Mr. Steal Yo Gurl**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey Everyone!**

**I'm here with chapter 6! This story will most likely be sad, but don't worry in the very end of the Kate and Humphrey will be together!**

_Humphrey's POV_

Where am I? Who am I? OW! Why does my head hurt? Why don't I remember a thing. A wolfess walked and said "Morning sleepy-head".

"Where Am I?" I asked the wolfess.

She giggled "Silly! You're in the healers den of course!".

"Why? What happened?" I asked again.

"Stop asking so many questions! I will answer them later, but first you have some visitors" the wolfess said nicely and walked out of the den. The next thing I know there are two wolves walking in the den. I saw my brother walk in with a tan wolfess.

"Johnny!" I yelled out and tried to hug my brother but was intercepted by the female wolf.

"Humphrey!" she said hugging me so tight I almost lost consciousness. She finally broke away from the hug with a huge smile. I was so confused. Who was this wolf and why is she hugging me?

"Sorry, ma'am, I don't think I remember you" I said as politely as possible. The wolfess didn't take it that well and started to sob violently and ran out of the den.

"What's her problem?" I asked my brother. My brother Johnny just looked at me confused.

"Humphrey, do you know where we are?" Johnny asked. I shook my head.

"I thought we were still in the Eastern Pack with mom and dad, right?" I asked my brother. His face saddened.

"Humphrey, mom and dad are...dead, for probably three years" Johnny said with a upset look. I started to sob and remember the western pack and all my friends, except for that one tan wolf.

"Hey! I remember!" I yelled out.

"Woah! really?" Johnny asked.

"Yeah I guess I justed needed a refresher. Johnny I'm going to be right back, I have to find that tan wolf!" I said running out the den. On my way to the tan wolf I ran into my friends.

"Hey! Humphrey you're alive!" my friends said together while giving me a hug.

"Yep! I'll meet up with you guys later!" I said while running off and leaving my friends in the dirt.

"I don't know why, but I feel like that tan wolfess is important in my life" I said to myself as I ran into the head alpha den

**Chapter 6 done! Sorry it's so boring, but don't worry it'll get interesting next chapter!**

**Mr Steal Yo Gurl logging off**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey Everyone! **

**I'm here with chapter 7! This story may be ending soon! Please tell me in a review on how you like this story so far and if you want a sequel to this story! Thanks! Anyways, let's get on with the story.**

_Humphrey's POV_

I ran in and saw the tan wolfess sitting next to a grey alpha, who looked familiar, crying. I looked at him hard and remembered that was Winston.

"Humphrey" the tan wolf said in between sobs. Winston shot me a angry look.

"Why are you here?" Winston said clearly angry.

"I don't know. My gut feeling said to come here and talk to her" I said pointing at the tan wolfess.

"Do you remember anything?" she said sobbing loudly. I thought hard for a second.

"Well, yes but nothing about you" I said to the wolf.

"Well do you remember this?" Kate said while pressing her lips against mine hard which made me fall back a little. I was so confused for a second, then all my memories came flooding back into my brain and remembered Kate. I remembered Idaho, me singing to her, and being knocked out by Garth.

"Yes! I remember now!" I said smiling and warmly embracing her. She hugged back tightly for awhile.

"Ka-ate, c-can't breath" I choked out while having the life squeezed out of me. She stopped hugging me.

"Sorry! I'm just so happy!" she said smiling and kissing me on the cheek which made me blush.

"Hey! What are you two doing!" Winston yelled at me and Kate for showing affection. It was against the law for Alphas and Omegas to be mates.

"Dad, I love Humphrey not Garth, and I regret never telling him!" Kate yelled back while kissing me again. For the first time in my life, I felt loved.

"Well, the only way Garth and you can get divorced without a war breaking out is him getting thrown out of the pack" Winston said.

"Well he did try to kill me" I said remembering what he said to me, "Goodbye Humphrey". Those words are so spine chilling that when I thought about it I shivered a little.

"HE WHAT?" Winton said angrily.

"Yeah, he almost killed him on moonlight howl rock!" Kate said back becoming furious.

"Where is that wolf now!" Winston asked angrily.

"Well, we left him there on top of the rock. We had to get Humphrey to the healer before he died from blood loss" Kate said.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go get that killer!" Winston said leaving the den followed by Kate and me.

**Sorry about that chapter! It was so boring! Anyways, please Favorite, Follow, and Review this story! **

**Mr. Steal Yo Gurl logging off**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey Everyone!**

**Here with Chapter 8! ATTENTION ANYONE WHO READS BETRAYED: I updated the real chapter 10! Anyways, on with chapter 8 AKA THE END! PLEASE RATE THIS STORY 1-5! THIS IS A SHORT STORY I'M SORRY! LATER THIS YEAR I WILL DO A SEQUEL...MAYBE! PLEASE TELL ME IF YOU WANT TO SEE A SEQUEL!**

_Humphrey's POV_

The whole gang sprinted over to Moonlight Howl Rock. When we got there we saw Garth limping down the mountain.

"There he is!" Winston exclaimed while running over to Garth and sweeping his legs out from underneath him. He yelped loudly in pain.

"Garth! Why did you try to kill Humphrey?" Winston said angrily. He had no tolerance for killers in his pack.

"He was h-howling with m-my mate!" he stuttered.

"That's no excuse, and you know it!" Winston said now screaming.

"You are very lucky Humphrey's alive! If he died you would of been killed!" Winston said loudly.

"W-what happens to me now?" Garth said scared out of his mind.

"For attempted murder...banished from the pack for two years!" Winston said angry.

Garth got angry now and said "Humphrey, watch out! Cause in two years I'll be back! And I'll make sure I will kill you and any family you have still!". Garth limped out into the woods and disappeared. We stood there stunned by the threat made by Garth

_**2 Years**_ _**Later...**_

Life was good. I was mates with the love of my life, Kate. Two other wolves wedded to unite the packs. The Alpha and Omega no mating law was banished. Kate and I even had two little pups. There names where Skylar and Timothy. Timothy was a Tan wolf with frosty blue eyes, kind of like mine. Skylar had grey fur with white streaks of fur running down her back. She had Kate's beautiful amber eyes. Life was actually good for two years, but some reason today I knew something bad was going to happen, really bad. I did what I normally did first thing in the morning I woke up and took my kids to breakfast. Kate wasn't in our den, she was probably doing her Alpha duties. When me and my kids got to breakfast, I saw my friends there.

"Hey Salty and Mooch! Where's Shakey?" I asked wondering where Shakey was.

"Oh, his mate, Reba, said he was feeling "under the weather" today and couldn't come" Salty responded.

"Oh, ok" I said. We wall ate and talked to one another fro a while until Skylar asked me something.

"Daddy, can you take me to use the bathroom?" she asked with puppy dog eyes.

"Ok, fine" I said as lazily got up and led her to the woods to use the bathroom. Since my pups were young there were scared to be in the woods by them self, so I had to take them. We got there and she was starting to use the bathrrom.

"Dad!" she screamed at me.

"What?" I said confused why she screamed at me.

She made a twisting motion with her paw for me to turn around.

"Really?" I said in a sarcastic voice.

"Yes, really!" She screamed.

"Ok, ok!" I said as I turned around. Two seconds later I heard a scream from Skylar.

"SKYLAR" I said as a red wolf with a scar across his face ran by and scooped up Skylar. The wolf reminded me of someone. Someone that was important to me years ago. Wait a minute, THAT WAS GARTH!

**THE END! Cliff Hanger endings suck I know and I'm sorry! Please rate my story and favorite it! And if you haven't already favorite my account on here! It means a lot when people favorite and review my stuff! UNEXPECTED LOVE SEQUEL WILL COME OUT LATER TODAY! Thank you so much for reading this story! You are amazing!**

**Mr Steal Yo Gurl logging off**


End file.
